Siege the Day
}} Private is tasked with babysitting Eggy and his siblings for Momma Duck while the rest of the team goes to a monster truck rally, but then ends up having to protect the ducklings from the combined forces of the hornets and the sewer rats. Plot Skipper, Rico and Kowalski are watching a commercial for a monster truck rally featuring a gigantic monster truck named King Crush, which they are extremely excited to go. But, as they exit their lair, Eggy appears along with his three siblings and their mother. Momma Duck explains that Private agreed to watch her kids the day before—the other penguins offer to stay behind to help Private look after the ducklings, but Private (who doesn't seem all that interested in the monster truck rally anyway) encourages them to go on without him. Momma Duck also admits that she'd actually feel better if it was just Private looking after her kids, since he's the safest caregiver of the penguins (which is only validated when Rico is shown juggling the ducklings with a stick of dynamite, but thankfully the ducklings don't get hurt). Private assures his teammates and Momma Duck that he can handle watching Eggy and the others on his own. After everyone leaves and Private gets the ducklings down into the lair, he suggests they do some arts-and-crafts, but finds the ducklings watching Shirtless Ninja Action Theater. He quickly turns off the TV, claiming that the show was too violent and non-educational and then proposes an idea for the kids to read a book about bunnies. The ducklings all claimed it to be lame and Eggy informs Private that they aren't hatchlings anymore and want to do things such as jumping off of skyscrapers to learn to fly, riding a Rhodesean Slasher, and sucker punching each other until one of them faints. They eventually go swimming, but Julien comes and throws a party. The smell of a barbeque attracts the hornets, and the noise of Burt jumping attracts the sewer rats. Private effectively ends it and the hornets come. In saving the ducklings, he knocks a pile of fruit into the HQ, and he puts it in lockdown to prevent the hornets and rats come in. Meanwhile, Skipper, Rico, and Kowalski attempt to get inside but fail and up in a dumpster multiple times. Private attempts to sellotape the two hatches. In the end, he hides behind the table and lets the rats and hornets in, who then fight over the fruits. Meanwhile, Skipper uses an missile launcher to open a door, but ends up destroying King Crush. Back at the HQ, the hornets and rats eventually become so tired Private's able to simply shoo them all out. Later, Momma Duck comes by to pick up her kids and thanks Private for looking after them. Once the others return Skipper says King Crush was none of his business. They bought him a souvenir - a tire! Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Private Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Episodes